Pokémon Platinum
Pokémon Platinum (jap. ポケットモンスター プラチナ Pocket Monsters Platinum) to trzecia gra z generacji IV, wydana po grach Pokémon Diamond i Pearl. Jej maskotką jest Giratina. Gra została oficjalnie zapowiedziana przez Nintendo 15 maja 2008. Japońskie wydanie miało miejsce 13 września 2008, w USA ukazała się natomiast 22 marca 2009. Zmiany Rozgrywka * Powstało Wi-Fi Plaza, które potrafi utrzymać do 20 ludzi równocześnie. Skupia się na minigrach, takich jak Wobuffet Pop, Mime Jr. Top oraz Swalot Plop. * Powstał nowy Kluczowy Przedmiot - Vs. Recorder, który pozwala graczom na nagrywanie walk w Battle Frontier i przez Wi-Fi oraz dzielenie się nimi z innymi graczami. Pozwala też na robienie zdjęć ich boksom w komputerze. * GTS dostał możliwość wysyłania powiadomień na Wii przy ukończonych wymianach. * Amity Square zaczął wpuszczać startery Sinnoh oraz ich ewolucje. * Powstała funkcja Spin Trade, pozwalająca na losową wymianę jaj Pokémonów poprzez sieć lokalną. * Przeniesiono HM05 (Defog) do Ruin Solaceon. * HM04 (Strength) jest teraz otrzymywany od Riley'a na Żelaznej Wyspie. * Strength nie jest już wymagany, by wejść do ukrytego obszaru Jaskini Wayward. * Gracz może teraz wyzywać innych trenerów do walki w niektórych Centrach Pokémonów. Trenerzy zmieniają położenie co dobę. * Tekst "Will change Pokémon?" został zastąpiony "Will you switch your Pokémon?" * Dodano trzech nowych Nauczycieli Ruchów. * Celność Hypnosis zmieniono na 60. * Prędkość niektórych funkcji, takich jak Surfowanie, wzrosła. * Poffiny można robić z innymi graczami przez Wi-Fi. * Osoba w Salonie Gier Veilstone może powiedzieć, jaki typ Hidden Power ma dany Pokémon. * Osoba w Battle Tower potrafi oceniać IV Pokémonów. * Cena Akcesoriów w kwiaciarni w Floaroma zmalała. * Europejskie wersje gry nie potrafią już używać automatów do gier. Zostały one zastąpione maszynami do grania, które dają monety co jakiś czas. * Tak jak w generacji II i generacji III, można jeździć rowerem wewnątrz stróżówek. * Radaru można używać w Podziemiu co dwie sekundy. W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl było to możliwe co sekundę. * Lustrous Orb i Adamant Orb znajdują się teraz w jaskini w Górze Coronet i wymagają znajomości Waterfall. Aby złapać Dialgę i Palkię, gracz musi mieć te przedmioty oraz być po bitwie z Giratiną. * Jeśli Legendarny lub Mityczny Pokémon nie został złapany, pojawi się ponownie po pokonaniu Elite Four. * Większość trenerów ma Pokémony z wyższymi poziomami niż w Pokémon Diamond i Pearl. Pokémony Elite Four mają jednak poziomy niższe o cztery podczas pierwszego starcia. Pokémony * 59 Pokémonów zostało dodane do Pokédexu Sinnoh, co daje łącznie 210 Pokémonów. Dodane Pokémony, takie jak Rotom i Giratina, są teraz dostępne przed pokonaniem Elite Four. * Giratina otrzymała nową formę znaną jako Oryginalna Forma, ''natomiast jej dotychczasową formę nazwano ''Alternatywną Formę. Giratina pojawia się w Oryginalnej Formie w Distortion World, a w Alternatywnej poza. Wymagane jest Griseous Orb, by zmienić ją w Oryginalną Formę poza Distortion World. * Nowa forma Shaymina nazywa się Forma Nieba i przypomina psa. Shaymin może się w nią zmienić za pomocą Gracidei. Zmienia się z powrotem do ''Formy Lądu ''w nocy, gdy Shaymin zamarznie, lub gdy jest odłożony do komputera. * Rotom otrzymał pięć nowych form, z których każda zawiera elektryczne urządzenie. Nie są osiągalne w tej grze, gdyż wymagany przedmiot, Secret Key, można otrzymać tylko z wydarzenia. * Regirock, Regice i Registeel są dostępne do złapania na poziomie 30 za pomocą Regigigasa rozdawanego na wydarzeniach Nintendo. * Regigigas jest dostępny do złapania na poziomie 1, co sprawia, że wraz z Magikarpem ma najniższy dostępny poziom ze wszystkich dzikich Pokémonów w jakiejkolwiek grze. * Legendarne Ptaki można znaleźć po otrzymaniu Narodowego Pokédexu. Podróżują po Sinnoh tak jak Mesprit i Cresselia. * Dialga i Palkia pojawiają się pojedynczo na Szczycie Włóczni po rozmowie z babcią Cynthii w Miasteczku Celestic, po zdobyciu Adamant Orb i Lustrous Orb w Górze Coronet. * Cynthia daje graczowi jajo Pokémon zawierające Togepi po pokonaniu Zespołu Galactic w Budynku Galaktycznych w Eterna, zastępujące jajo Happiny w Hearthome. * Bebe daje graczowi Eevee na poziomie 20, zanim otrzyma Narodowy Pokédex, w Hearthome. * Człowiek w Veilstone daje graczowi Porygona poziomu 25. * Manaphy, mimo bycia niemożliwym do złapania w grze, jest wymagany do otrzymania Narodowego Pokédexu. Może zostać dodany do Pokédexu Sinnoh poprzez znalezienie jego obrazka w książce w Posiadłości Pokémon. Liderzy Sal Elitarna Czwórka i Mistrz Połączenia Survival Area DP.png Platinum Trainers.png Zobacz też Kategoria:Gry z głównej serii Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Pokémon Kategoria:Generacja IV